Kyoto Ninja
by Asher Elric
Summary: Misao is kidnapped by an enemy Ninja clan who wants to control the Onniwabanshuu. Now it is up to a certain smiling Tenken to rescue her. [dedicated to Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane] [first MisaoSoujiro fic]
1. Prologue

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Okay, well, Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane was grounded from the phone and from seeing friends for a whole week, yesterday. So this fic is dedicated all to her. It is Soujiro/Misao because I have promised to not write a totally Kenshin/Kaoru fic. That pairing is so old it ain't even funny anymore. There really needs to be more alternate pairings in this fandom. Anyway, please review.  
  
Summary: Misao was kidnapped by a Ninja clan wanting to take control of the Onniwabanshuu clan. Now, it is up to a certain smiley Tenken to rescue her. [Some romance but not a whole lot in this one, maybe in the next fic]  
  
Dedicated too Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane (my best friend) because she got grounded. It was partly my fault so this fic is for her. (Hay, what are best friends for?)  
  
Disclaimer: I almost forgot this. My bad! Anyway....does it LOOK like I own this wonderful piece of art? Heck no! And since it is FF.net, who really does? I really think that there should be one huge disclaimer at the top of every ff.net page. That way, if it is in bold letters too, the blood sucking lawyers ( got that from Jurassic Park) can just put their fangs away. So THERE!!!!! [Razz berry in Lawyers face]  
  
Kyoto Ninja  
  
Prologue: Ninja's in the Night  
  
The night was cold, colder than a normal night in the once blood soaked city of Kyoto normally had. Clouds rolled across the surface of the sky, blocking out the shinning moon light that would have helped to lighten the streets.  
  
Misao looked over a lamp lighted street herself, she wore a black cloak that helped to keep her warm, and also helped to hide her from any praying eyes. She jumped form one roof top to another, she made no sound as she did so, and suddenly, she jumped to the ground of an alley way. She ducked back into the shadows as several men ran down the street. They were dressed in black ninja suits with the embroidered symbol of a Sakura Tree on the right side of their chests.  
  
The Sakura Ninja's? Misao asked herself, it was rare that the Ninja clan ever came down from their mountain hide out, and even rarer in itself that they came to Kyoto. Misao jumped to the roof and decided to follow this small group of men, or women, as it seemed fit, for one or two of the had a curvy figure and a curved chest.  
  
The Sakura Ninja's got to a four way street, They talked in low tones, but Misao sneaked up close to hear parts of the conversation.  
"You two go there...."  
"We'll watch..."  
"And you get the Okashira," said the leader of the gang. Misao's eyes widened at the last word. Okashira? What would they want with....then, it hit her. I'm the Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu! What would they want with me? Misao asked herself. The Sakura Ninja's then split up and Misao was alone in the shadows. She waited till she couldn't hear their footsteps before she stepped out into the soft lamp light of a lit street lamp.  
  
"What do they want with me?" Misao asked.  
"You'll find out," someone behind Misao said with a smooth voice.  
  
Before Misao could pull out her Kunai, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck, and she fell into darkness.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Well, I am sitting here, watching YGO and helping my little sister with a book report. I gave it to her, she just finished Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes by Eleanor Coerr. She is only 8 years old but I thought the book looked like a good one to read even though I did not read it. After Kit (my nick name for her) gets done with her book report than we will see if we can make a paper crane. Anyway, enough about my life, what did you think of this prologue. I know it isn't too long, but, I have a rule about prologues:  
  
Rule 1: Prologues should not be longer than 1 ½--2 pages long. (and that does not count the a/n at all)  
  
Please review. I would be very happy if you all would. 


	2. The Man in the Garden

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Here is the first chapter to this fic. I hope Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane like this so far. On another Note, I will not put up another disclaimer, So if anyone wants to see it, it is in the prologue.

_Dedicated too Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane, because I was a rotten friend by getting her in some trouble; I take some of the blame for her groundation (Bloody Akiko made that word up, it makes sense to me!) from the phone and from seeing her friends, even though it was her older sister who ratted out on her. I want to know how much time her sister spends on the phone and if she is honest with Mrs. Bloody Akiko (my best friends mom) herself!!__   
  
_  
**Kyoto Ninja**  
  
_Chapter 1: The Man in the Garden__   
  
_  
The day dawned brightly as the sun shown its face to the mountainous terrain of Japan. The birds woke with the rays and started to gather food and sing their morning songs. Sakura blossoms blew from the Sakura tree's and a flower peddler called out the flowers she had in her basket.But, the Aoiya was in an uproar; Okina was yelling out orders, Ninja's sped here and there, Ochika and Omasu had a big mess in the kitchen and Aoshi could not be found anywhere. This was the picture that met the traveling Tenken, his smile faltered a little, but Okina seemed to be happy to see him."Sou-chan, what a wonderful surprise, I only wish that Misao-chan could be here," Okina greeted."Okina-san, what happened here?" Soujiro asked."We can't find Misao, and you know how she is," Okina said, just then Omasu ran from the kitchen."Okina, we just found this stuck to a tree in the garden, and this was with it," Omasu explained, she handed the note to Okina and the Kunai to Soujiro."Oh dear, this is not good," Okina said as he read the note. Soujiro took the paper from Okina and read it himself."Looks like we have a big problem," Soujiro said."It is the Onniwabanshuu's problem, not yours," a cold voice said from behind."Good morning Shinamori-san, I figured that I just might help you out," Soujiro smiled at Aoshi."Your services are not wanted," Aoshi replied coldly."Maybe, and then again Maybe not, but why don't we talk about it. Besides, if Misao was kidnapped, and the kidnappers did any homework, than they would know who is and who isn't Onniwabanshuu," Soujiro smiled.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Misao floundered in darkness, but soon her senses came back to her. Her head was pounding from the attack that made her unconscious, and she groaned as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and found that she was in a very huge room. At the corners of the room stood floor and ceiling lamps.

The bed she was in was of western style with a canopy of mosquito netting with the same netting on the pulled and tied at the four posts of the bed. The bed sheets were white, and the bedspread was the color of blood. The floor was of red Tatami matting and the walls were draped in red paint. There was a fire place, with a western styled tabled and chairs sitting in front of it.

On a table, there were three candles that burned lightly. A tray sat on the table. Misao got out of the coverings of the bed, she found that she was dressed in a red silk night gown that went past he feet and billowing sleeves. Her hair had been undone and was held back in a small pony tail, letting the rest fan out.She walked towards the table; she found that the tray was full of food and that there was a note sitting by it. Misao read the note then crumpled t up. Though, she did eat the food, she wasn't dumb enough not too. Just then, a girl stepped out of the darkness of the room. She was young, probably fifteen, her black hair was in a lose bun held in by chop sticks, and she wore a dark green Kimono with sakura blossoms embroidered all over it."Did you enjoy your dinner, Misao-sama?" the girl asked.

"I guess so, where am I and who are you?" Misao asked.

"I am Yuki, and you are deep inside the Sakura Ninja's domain," Yuki replied with a slight smile."Your bath is ready, please follow me," Yuki said and waited till Misao had stood. Yuki lead Misao to the room where she had apparently come from. The bath house connected onto the room Misao had found herself. But instead of red, it was blue. The bathhouse smelled like lavender, blue towels had been placed by the furor and steam gathered from the hot water.

Yuki helped Misao undress and get into the tub. Then Yuki pulled out a bottle of lavender soap and washed Misao's hair.

After the bath, Yuki lighted the rest of the lamps in Misao's bedroom and then opened the huge wardrobe that Misao had missed because of the darkness. Misao cringed as she watched Yuki pull out several Kimonos."Is there any chance of me getting my Ninja outfit back?" Misao asked, a towel was wrapped around her finger and she tried her hair off with another."But, Kasha-sama wants his women in kimonos," Yuki replied with a frown."Do you have anything in a bright color than?" Misao rolled her eyes. It looked as if whoever was in charge of the Sakura Ninja's was a real jerk."Oh, would this gold one do well for you, Misao-sama?" Yuki asked. She pulled out a gold kimono with a light yellow obi. Roses were embroidered on the sleeves, bottom and the front. Misao shook her head in acceptance; she kept herself from looking like a fish at the richness of the material."I know that you want to know what is happening, but I am afraid the Kasha-sama will have to explain, he's good at that," Yuki said as she helped Misao dress.

Yuki took Misao's hand and sat her down at a desk that had perfumes, makeup, jewelry and stationary on it. There was also a mirror that hung on the wall. Yuki combed out Misao's hair, and then she twisted half of it into a bun and let the rest fan out. Yuki placed a glass blown rose in the bun and sprayed Misao with lavender perfume.

"Am I going to meet this Kasha guy?" Misao asked.

"Kasha-sama if you please, hai, you are," Yuki smiled, then she lead Misao out of the room. The hallway they stepped into was nothing special. But there were plenty of guards. Four of them surrounded Yuki and Misao as they made their way through the hall ways.

Soon, Yuki and Misao came to two huge oak doors. One of the guards opened the doors for the two women to enter. The first thing Misao noticed was that the room was surrounded by rock, but that there were huge tree's, grass and flowers lining the pathways. Sun shone brightly from the opening into the cave."Misao, my love," someone said, his voice was smooth. Misao turned to where the sound came from. She saw a tall man, with long black hair and mud brown eyes. He wore a black ninja outfit with the Sakura symbol on the left side of his chest. A black cloak was wrapped around his shoulders and billowed out from behind. Yuki bowed then she left."What do you want with me?" Misao asked as the man walked closer to her.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Sorry that I must stop right here. But I want to start the second (third?) chapter to this ficci. I hope you like this so far. I am having fun writing it. So please review. 


	3. Revelations

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: I have no clue where I am going with this. but, well...I hope you all like it. Disclaimer is in Prologue, for the reference of all those blood sucking lawyers [got that from Jurassic Park]

_Dedicated too Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane; because she is my best pal, and because I got her in to some trouble... Sure, her sister ratted out on her [which I am not happy with, I just let my Brothers get themselves into trouble, they do it often enough that they don't need me to do it for them!] and because we don't always follow the ten minute phone rule. But anyway, that's Mom's for ya, [Forget her dad, he's a big jerk!] anyway, please review this for her.__   
  
_  
**Kyoto Ninja**_Chapter 2: Revelations ___   
  
Soujiro yawned slightly as he tried to listen to the Ninja's conversations. There were several going on and nothing was getting done. None of them wanted Soujiro to help, the thought that he should just leave. But, Soujiro felt that he had to stay, he had to help them get Misao back. Why? He had no idea, and he supposed that he didn't need on."Okina, what should we do?" Ochika asked the old man.

"Get my granddaughter back, that's what!" Okina yelled as he jumped from his spot on the floor. Soujiro wanted to groan, Shishio's plans were better than this, in fact, Soujiro doubted that anyone here had a plan, well, beside the ice block in the corner. Currently Aoshi was watching him, Soujiro plastered on a smile and kept from rolling his eyes.

"Look, you just can't go and announce yourself to your enemy's," Soujiro finally said.  
"What?" everyone looked at him."It works better if you sneak up on them, then attack, but what am I saying, your Ninja's after all, I'm just a wandering Tenken who doesn't know a thing," Soujiro smiled as he waved his hand in the air."Hay!" Omasu and Ochika objected."Of course, I guess you don't want to be too obvious about it, I mean, you could always ask around the seedy part of town and see if anyone knows where these people who kidnapped Misao-san has gone, even if they know something it would take a beating to get it out of them, but then again, you don't want to be to obvious and let your enemy know that you are after them," Soujiro smiled as he rambled on about the obvious."Of course, you all could be so stunned from this little stunt to be able to think to clearly, I should know, it happened to Yumi-sama sometimes, I think that you should quit being obvious, let me do the tracking and then we can all plan out a search and rescue," Soujiro suggested."Finally some one has found their brains," Aoshi muttered to himself.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"What do you want with me?" Misao asked as she backed away from Kasha. He just smiled disarmingly at her and took her hand in his."You, my dear, I love you," he replied."Yeah right! I don't believe that for a second!" Misao replied as she tried to yank her hand back, Kasha held it tighter. He smiled at Misao and raised his free hand to caress her cheek. Misao frowned and then stepped on his foot; HARD. Kasha jumped back and growled."Keep your dirty hands off me!" Misao yelled."I like my women fiery, but that's in bed," Kasha relied as he took hold of Misao's upper arm and then slapped her across the face. Pieces of hair fell from the bun and framed Misao's red cheek. She growled herself and then punched Kasha in the stomach. He let go of her and doubled over."Yuki!" he yelled."Hai, Kasha-sama?" Yuki suddenly appeared.

"Take that....woman to her room," he ordered as he sat down in order to make the pain go away. Yuki grabbed Misao's hand and pulled her out of the room. Yuki shook her head and slowed down once she was sure they were far enough away from Kasha.

"Why did you do that Misao-sama? Why?" Yuki couldn't help but ask."Why? I'll tell you why, he thinks he loves me but he doesn't! He had me kidnapped and for what I have no idea! And I hate wearing Kimonos and no AHOU like that MAN! Will tell me what to do!" Misao asked, and found herself facing Yuki who had to brush tears form her eyes. Yuki pushed Misao, gently, into her room then shut the door."I'm sorry that you feel that way," was all Yuki said before she disappeared back through the door. It locked behind her and Misao slammed her fist against it.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yuki ran down a stair well that led to the kitchen of the Sakura Ninja Mountain home. She leaned against the wall for a moment before entering the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was that Kin, the head cook, was barking orders at a helpless maid. Said maid ran out of the kitchen as Yuki entered."Some people have no clue how things get done," Kin mumbled, she was a big woman, more plump than fat; her kimono just made her look bigger. She had light blue eyes and her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun. She smiled when she saw Yuki."Yu-chan, how is our guest doing?" Kin asked."Well, Misao-sama and Kasha-sama didn't get along on the right foot," Yuki said. Kin smiled, she knew what Yuki mean; though all mothers do that with their children."She punched him, I can't believe she would do such a thing to Kasha- sama," Yuki said as she threw her hands into the air."Well dear, I can see you aren't happy about that," Kin smiled."Kaachan! She didn't have to hurt him!" Yuki objected."I know, do not worry daughter, everything will be fine in the end," Kin smiled."Now, why don't I make some tea and we go visit with Misao-sama, I will answer her questions," Kin said as she got up to put the pot on."All right, I'm sure Misao-sama will listen to you," Yuki smiled as she got out a tray to put the tea things on.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"Ohayou Himura-san," Soujiro smiled. Ichiro stood from the table he had been sitting at and took Soujiro's hand."Sou-chan, how nice to see you again," Ichiro greeted."And please, don't call me 'Himura-san' it sounds like your talking to my Touchan," Ichiro laughed."Ah, Ichiro-san then, these are some friends of mine, Aoshi Shinamori and Okina-san," Soujiro introduced the two Ninja's that had come with him to the sake bar."Ohayou, please sit, I'm co-owner of this bar so I will go get us all some sake," Ichiro said, then he left the table."Did you say 'Himura'?" Okina asked."Hai, Ichiro-san is Kenshin Himura-san's older brother," Soujiro replied with a smile. That was all he could explain before Ichiro came back with four cups and two jugs of sake. He poured everyone a glass."So, what has brought such fine people down here?" Ichiro asked, he waved a hand at the run down Inn that had been turned into a sake bar. There was plenty of gambling, drinking and brawl fighting. The place was also smoky."Well, the Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu was kidnapped last night, we were hoping you would know something," Soujiro said."Hmm, I did see something weird, it looked like someone was traveling with a huge sack over their shoulder," Ichiro said."Oh, what else did you notice?" Okina asked."Well, it was dark, so I have no idea what they looked like, only that it was a man, and a few seconds later, many more people joined him," Ichiro said."How many?" Aoshi asked."Man, that is the most I have heard out of you since we met, well, at least....ten," Ichiro replied.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Misao looked up as Kin walked into the room, Yuki followed with the tea tray."Aah, you look wonderful Misao-sama, I am Kin and you already know my daughter," Kin introduced herself."Nice to meet you, please, just call me Misao," Misao replied."As you wish, Misao," Kin replied she poured them all some tea and they sat at the western styled table. The room was brighter now, than from that morning, though there were no windows in the room. Misao smiled as she took her tea, she sipped it before she decided to ask the question that no one seemed to want to answer her."Why am I here?" she asked, looking right at kin."Kasha-sama needs a wife, he has picked you for that role," Kin replied. Misao spit out the tea that she had sipped."WHAT!" she yelled.

"Silly, you are going to merry my Kasha-sama," Yuki said as she sighed and stared off dreamily.

"You said 'my', I do that with Aoshi-sama, but, the question is...he didn't only pick me to be his wife because someone said so....he picked me because of my status didn't he?" Misao asked."Well, he does need a wife," Kin replied calmly. Misao took a gulp of hot tea to calm herself down."I know what he wants..." Misao finally said, she looked at Kin and Yuki, who had now grown pail."He wants control of the Onniwabanshuu doesn't he?"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Well, there we go, the plot finally unfolds. For those of you who do not know who Ichiro is, go read 'Secrets out of the past: On the path to Blood' yes, shameless advertising, but oh well. What did you guys think of Kasha? Is he jerky enough or what? I want to make him into that smooth, dashing, wonderful, but jerk of a guy, please tell me if I need to add anything on or if I am doing okay with it. I know that there are not anything between Soujiro and Misao, but there will be.  
  
Please review. 


	4. Heart Thoughts

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Hay peeps! I have an announcement....this weekend is the 4th of July in America (though I do not need to say such for all those American's out there reading this right now) anyway, my family is going camping for the weekend, so I wont be updating till Monday. I'm going to try to write chapters to 'A week of Chaos' and to this fic as well while I am gone; because I might be taking my lap top with me. Anyway happy 4th of July to everyone!! (American and other, I know that America is made up of lots of different ethnics of people, which is good, I like that, but also to anyone in any other country that can read this)

_Dedicated to Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane because she is grounded for a week and it is partly my fault. See, her Mom has a ten minute time limit on the phone, and my parents adopted it only because of her Moms rule, and also because we need to be HONORABLE (which is a good thing) so, I guess we spent to much time on the phone and she also has other friends...so it might not be ALL my FAULT but...lets just say it is to make Bloody Akiko feel better.  
_  
Besides _thoughts_ and _dedications_ being in _italics_ also any _dream sequence_ will be in _italics._ __  
  
**Kyoto Ninja** **  
  
**  
_Chapter 3: Heart Thoughts_ __  
  
That night, Seta Soujiro laid in bed just looking at the ceiling. The shoji doors that led to the porch area of the Inn were wide open and a soft breeze blew threw the room that Soujiro shared with Ichiro Himura. The smell of lavender and cherry blossoms wafted into the room. The stars shone brightly and the moon shone happily onto the Aoiya. Soujiro sighed as his thoughts turned to Misao, he just couldn't help it. In fact, Soujiro remembered that she was the main reason for him coming to Kyoto in the first place. 

It had just been a year since they had parted ways, and that was when they first met, he hadn't met Misao till two years into his wonderings; which, he cursed himself, was really stupid of him. Soujiro remembered being utterly....shocked, when he had sent the raven haired beauty, she smelled of lavender, and her dark blue eyes shone brightly while she greeted him warmly and told Aoshi Shinamori to stop being rude.

_ "Aoshi-sama, give him a break already, Himura had to talk to you too!"_ Misao's voice rang though Soujiro's head.

He shook his head to get rid of that voice, suddenly, a pain gripped his heart and Soujiro brought a hand to his chest.

"What is this I am feeling?" he asked the darkness, "Could it be worry?" Soujiro quietly got up from bed and walked out to the porch. No matter how he tried he just could not sleep. He wondered where Misao was, what she was doing, and if her captors were treating her well or not. Soujiro clenched his hands and he closed his eyes sharply; anger rose into his chest instead of worry, and then made way for another feeling...Soujiro could not name this new feeling, but de did know that whenever he dreamt of Misao, he would always get that feeling.Soujiro looked up into the sky, the stars twinkled and blinked at him, the moon looked closer to the world and it seemed to say that everything would be alright, alright in the end. Everything will go back to normal and life will go one...like always. Soujiro sighed, he wanted something else in his life, he wanted to hold that something close to him, and kiss that something....and....A tear slipped down his cheek, he whipped it away, then turned back to the Inn.  
"I will find you Misao....I promise" he said to the sky, as he slipped back to bed; this time, sliding into a peaceful sleep.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Misao sat on the floor in front of the roaring fireplace. She pulled a jade stoned brush through her hair and sighed. She wore a light blue night gown made out of rich silk. It pooled around her with raven hair making a nice contrast to it. Misao wished that she was on the veranda of the Aoiya, her home, she also wished to see a certain smiling young Tenken. She knew that Okina liked the boy, despite what he had done, but then again, Okina was such a forgiving man...well, probably not in this case, but he forgave the boy all the same."Soujiro, Seta....can I dare wish you to save me?" Misao asked, she dropped the brush and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around, she propped her chin on her knees and looked into the fire. She lost herself in the warm flames and soon she saw Soujiro's face in the flames, she closed her eyes and pictured the Tenken handing her a rose, it was a memory from a year ago, when they had first met. It was the day that she had finally found out that Aoshi didn't love her the way she had thought he would, and, she had also found out that she didn't love him the way she had thought since she was ten. She found out that she just loved Aoshi like a big brother and he loved her as a little sister he never had._"Don't worry Misao-san, somebody is out there just waiting to find a beautiful woman like_ _you, to love, and to hold, and to kiss,"_ Soujiro said, Misao smiled at that memory. After Soujiro had said the 'and to kiss' part, he handed her a rose, then suddenly the words registered in his brain and he flushed a deep red color.

Misao smiled at that memory now. He looked so cute when embarrassed and she loved that he would smile for her. Sure, he smiled all the time, but when he flashed her a smile...it was a real one, not one that he would give Aoshi, or Himura, just her.

"I want to go home," Misao said, a tear ran down her nose, she grunted in distaste and whipped it away. She would not cry, she was the Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu Ninja group, the toughest, most honorable, and dedicated, ninja group in Kyoto. Hell, in Japan, as she preferred to say it.Misao got up and yawned, suddenly she felt very tiered, "It must be late," Her gentle voice said to the silence of the room, except for the crackling of the fire. She turned and walked to the huge bed. She climbed in and pulled the covers over her. She stared at the surrounding darkness, remembering what the soft light of the moon would have been if she were in her own room at the Aoiya.Kami-sama, please let me get out of this without anyone getting hurt. Please, let my family know that I am all right....Misao prayed silently, before sleep overtook her and she was swept off to dream land.&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_The sun was high in the sky; a soft wind blew through the dense forest and made the water of a nearby pond ripple. Sakura trees surrounded the edges of the pond, some sakura blossoms came lose from the trees and floated upon the water. Misao sat on a boulder that sat on the shore of the pond. She wore a long dark blue skirt that pooled around her, and she wore a dark blue halter top. She lay on her back looking at the sky, her feet dipping into the cool water.  
_  
_ Suddenly, Soujiro was right there beside her, she sat up and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and settled down beside her. He wrapped his arms around Misao's waist and pulled her to sit on his lap. They didn't say anything, but Misao relaxed against him and just let him hold her. This was what she needed; she needed him as he needed her.....__   
  
_  
&&&&&&&&&&&Misao's eyes snapped open, her dream came back to her in full force, she turned into the pillow that cradled her head, and cried her tears into the softness.&&&&&&&&&&&Soujiro paced the little room frantically, the sun was just rising over the mountain, and the blue birds had decided to sing their mornings song. He clenched his fists, his dream coming upon him and that same feeling he had every time he thought about Misao."I love her," he finally admitted to himself and to the silence of the room.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Well, how was that? Do you want something with a little more edge and a little more pain? Hah! I can do that, I have CMT on TV and they have the music video to Toby Keith's new song 'Whisky Girl' on. I love this song, it is so cool. Well, there ya go, some Misao/Soujiro...well, okay, I guess not...but what about that dream huh? Do dreams count? I really want to make their romance tasteful and sweet. Like a courtship if you will. I'm going to have some Kasha/Misao in the next chapter, but don't worry, Misao will show that man who is boss! Please review and thank you for getting this far. If you have gotten to this chapter than I hope that you will review and tell other about this fic. Shameless, I know, but what do you expect? 


	5. The Proposal

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Queer Eye for the Gay Guy! I'm watching it right now...why? I have no clue but I am. It's kinda funny, the fab five are finding hot dogs all over the place, they can't believe that the guy they are gonna make over is really gay. Funny! But I ain't laughing, its entertaining though. Okay, enough of that....just review this please.

_Dedicated too Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane because...I guess I needed an excuse and when she told me that she was grounded than I guess I had my excuse. Funny ne? But I don't care, I love writing this fic and Bloody Akiko loves it...I think, anyway, she thanked me for this fic in a letter, and then went on about how glad she is that God put us together. Really touching and I feel the same way so I hate what I am about to write but it is important to the plot....and this is just another a/n that is just an excuse for me to say more things in order to put off this chapter....well, here we go, please review cause I ain't getting non for this.___   
  
**Kyoto Ninja  
**  
_Chapter 4: The Proposal__   
  
_  
Inichi Kasha sat in the garden of the mountain base of the Sakura Ninja's, The sun had just risen over the rise of the mountain and now, the hidden garden was filled with the golden rays. The flowers began to bloom as the sun light hit them, and a rose was just starting to open. Inichi watched it, he ran his fingers through his long black hair and sighed. He pursed his lips and frowned at the flower, though he was not mad at it. He was mad at hi 'Fiancé'. She was a beautiful girl, there was no doubt about that but she was so....obstinate to him. Why did she not see that this marriage would be beneficial to both of them?Inichi stood and started to pace the paved walkway of the garden, he needed to talk to her, he needed to make her understand. But, it was way to early to have a talk and it would be inappropriate for him to go to her room. In order for this to work, she needed to know that he would not touch her in any sexual way. Inichi sat back down on the bench he had been on before. His foot started to tap as he thought about the raven, his raven. He would have her....no matter what.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Misao woke when the door to her room unlocked a Kin walked in with her breakfast. Misao's tears had dried and now there was no trace of them on her pillow or face. Her blue eyes flashed to Kin, who smiled at her. She sat down the tray and then walked over to the wardrobe. Misao smiled back and climbed out of bed."Good morning Misao, what do think of rose on you?" Kin asked, she pulled out a kimono of a light rose color with roses embroidered in a dark red on the bottom of the skirt."Is there anyway that I can get out of wearing a kimono?" Misao asked as she sat down to her breakfast."Well," Kin went to rummage in the bottom of the wardrobe, "Here are your clothes," Kin said bringing the Onniwabanshuu Ninja colors out of the closet. Misao smiled at her."Thank you, I feel like myself in those," Misao said."I'll just get your bath started," Kin said, she disappeared into the connected bath house. Misao quickly got done with her breakfast."I hope Kasha-sama does not mind you not wearing a kimono," Kin said as Misao came into the bathhouse."Why should he?" Misao asked."Well, I'm not sure, but he always like the women in a kimono," Kin replied."Well, if he wants this stupid marriage to work out than he should just get used it, I am the Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu and I think that I have been pushed around for long enough," Misao replied with a frown."I believe that you are right, I hope that you can make him settle down," Kin replied, this made Misao stop, she had been buisy getting out of her night gown when it hit her....If the Onniwabanshuu and the Sakura Ninja's were to combine, than, there would be more power for them. They could destroy any other Ninja clan that decided to fight against them. Hell, they could also wriggle their way into the Meiji Government and manipulate it anyway they want."Could I do that?" Misao asked herself out loud."Do what?" Kin asked as she turned away from the tub."N-nothing, just talking to myself," Misao said as she stepped into the hot water."I will leave you now, I have things to do, but Yuki will come if you need help getting dressed," Kin said."Umm, no thank you, I can manage," Misao said as she relaxed in the lavender scented water. Kin nodded her head, meaning that she had heard Misao and then left. Misao sighed, glad to be alone; she had to think about the marriage thing. Could she really marry Kasha? Could she do some thing that her heart and all of her being told her not to do?&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yuki walked slowly into the hidden garden, she saw that Inichi was sitting at the low Japanese styled table in his favorite spot of the garden. She walked over and set the tea tray down. She did not say anything as she watched the man as she poured the tea. Kasha was staring out into the distance. It was when the cup clinked onto the saucer that he noticed the young girl."Please have the Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu come here for tea later," he said, it was meant as an order even though he phrased it as a question. He took his tea and sipped at it. Yuki had gone, and he was alone again, alone to think about how he was to get Misao Mikamachi to marry him. He was sure that after a while they would love each other, but, it would just be a power play for their Ninja' groups at first; who would be dominated over the other would have to be talked about as well.It was then that the door to the Garden opened and Misao, dressed in her ninja outfit, walked over. Yuki set out another cup and filled it with tea."We need to talk about this Marriage you are wanting," Misao started in."I was hoping that you would consider it," Inichi said as he sipped at his tea."What, would the danger be to the Onniwabanshuu?" Misao asked.

"None, they would still have control over Kyoto but the Sakura Ninja's would be able to travel freely within said city," Inichi replied.

"Huh, I don't believe that, but, as Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu I must consider both sides to this marriage," Misao said."What do you want out of this Marriage?" Inichi asked."Love," Misao replied, "I love someone already, but the question is....would you be willing to marry me on love and not on the political agenda of you clan?" Misao asked."Misao, love...will you marry me?" Inichi asked as he took Misao's free hand into his. She looked up at him, doubt evident in her eyes.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Ichiro smiled as he saw Soujiro, he rushed up to his friend, they stood in the middle of the Aoiya court yard as they embraced quickly and then pulled apart."I know were your love is," Ichiro said happily."L-love?" Soujiro choked out."Misao Mikamachi....remember her?" Ichiro smirked."Where is she?" Soujiro asked, his smile had fallen from his face and a fire burned in his eyes."Slow down lover boy, we need to talk to Aoshi and Okina first," Ichiro said as he started to walk towards the Inn, Pulling Soujiro along behind him."You ain't gonna score a kiss with her if you fail on your first try," Ichiro went on as Soujiro tried to deny what Ichiro already knew.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Man! that was....okay I guess...I dunn know...not much action but getting started on it. This fic will be over in....at least three more chapters. And I have a surprise for ya too....please review for me. 


	6. A Rescue from a Tenken

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Again, the disclaimer is in the prologue. Okay, I have nothing to write for this chapter, but I am going to give it a go and hope that it is good enough. If it isn't, I will post I anyway and then rewrite the chapter from scratch. Of course, since this fic is for my best friend; I do not want to write crap for her. So, if she tells me to rewrite this chapter....than I will.  
  
_Dedicated too Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane, because I had wanted to do a fic for her and when she got grounded it was the perfect excuse for me. I thank God all the time for her, because I had always been a lonely child and never really did have any good friends and when she came along....I was happy for the first time in a long while, lets just say that I couldn't stop smiling like a certain young Tenken we all know. Anyway, this fic is for her._

_   
  
_  
**Kyoto Ninja  
**  
_Chapter 5: Rescue from a Smiling Tenken__   
  
_  
Misao was hunched in the soft covers of her bed that night; she wore the red night gown of her first night and her hair wa lose from its braid. Her eyes were teary and water marks marked the paths that the wetness took. Yuki had tried to calm her down and make her feel better about her decision. "He is a wonderful man," she had said, but those were hollow words to Misao, she did not care, she wished she had never agreed to marry Inichi Kasha, she wanted another.But, Misao reminded herself, she did what was best for the Onniwabanshuu and that was that. Her Ninja clan was what came first, not love, never that, she wasn't even sure is she could love this man. Misao sighed as another tear dropped from her nose, all she wanted was to be back with Jiya and Aoshi. Why did they not come for her? She asked herself so many times that now, the question echoed in her head."Soujiro, come for me," Misao whispered as she drifted off to sleep, not even surprised that the name of her secret love had fallen from her lips.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Soujiro woke when he thought he had heard something, it had sounded like Misao, but he wasn't sure. He then cast his ki energy out to feel around the Aoiya.....nothing, Misao wasn't there and would not be there for a long while. But, that was the problem to begin with.

Soujiro sighed and stood from the futon. Ichiro was sleeping over again, not that the man had anything better to do, but he was a great help, and maybe the plan that they had come up with that morning would help. But, only two people could go and rescue Misao....and Ichiro had argued that it be Soujiro and Aoshi; considering that his younger brother was not there and that one must use the next best thing.  
  
_ "BOY! WAKE Up AND SMELL THE ROSES!"_ a very familiar vice said.

"W-what?" Soujiro asked the darkness, just then, the light of the full moon shimmered and a figure was revealed, that of a woman in a low cut kimono her brown hair up in a lose bun and smiling blue eyes._ "Boy, what do you think you are doing?"_ the ghost of Yumi asked him."I was....thinking Yumi-sama," Soujiro replied._ "Well, I have come to give you some important information, see, even in death I know things, I have been hanging around for some time and have now figured out that you love the Okashira of the Onniwabanshuu,"_ Yumi said with a smirk.

"Well now, Yumi-sama," Soujiro smiled and scratched the back of his head in a cute manner.

_ "Shut up and listen, Misao had made her decision and you have to rescue her now, or else......you will regret it, besides that you need to go find that sink whole we stumbled upon on one of our walks, remember?"_ Yumi asked."Hai, I remember," Soujiro smiled._ "Then get going already, you don't have all night,"_ Yumi replied and then disappeared. Soujiro stood there for only a moment before getting dressed, grabbing his sword and quietly disappearing himself. Ichiro knew nothing of this interaction and was left sleeping peacefully.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&The sun was almost up, and Soujiro knew that he had no time to waist. He was walking up a mountain path that he and Yumi had found one day, they had always like this path and would walk it as often as they could. Soujiro did so now, and sweet memories of when he was training with Shishio and the other's came to his mind. This was before he had started to kill, but still, he loved these memories.Soon, Soujiro came to the 'sink whole' that Yumi had told him to remember. It was actually an opening to a cave, Soujiro peered down and that was when he heard voices. They were low, but Soujiro knew he had to climb down into the cave. He took hold of the rope he had remembered to bring along, and tied it to a near by tree. Then he dropped the twenty foot rope, give or take a few inches, down into the opening.

Soujiro took hold of the rope and then started to repel down the side of the cavern wall. This would also be a good way out if his plan gone correctly, and then he would be able to bring Misao to safety.

Half way down the cavern wall, Soujiro noticed that the voices were getting louder. He then realized that one was Misao's. She was saying her wedding vows, Soujiro growled low to himself; and then looked down. He would be able to land between her and the man, Kasha, if Soujiro had gotten the name right. Soujiro let one hand go of the rope and took hold of his sword, then he let himself drop, In a series of quick flips he landed in front of the couple."I...Soujiro?" Misao asked, and it was a good thing to because if she had said "I do," than it would all have been over."What's this!" Kasha yelled in dismay."I am taking Misao away from here," Soujiro smiled as he got into his attacks stance. Kasha pushed Misao away from him and grabbed hold of the hilt of his sword that he was wearing as well. Yuki pulled Misao behind a tree so that she was protected but could still se Kasha fighting. It was then that Misao knew that she loved Soujiro Seta, even if he did kill this man, Misao knew that she would always love him."Win for me, Soujiro," Misao whispered. Yuki looked at her, surprised to here Misao say such a thing, but then happy, maybe then she could win Kasha for herself."I have to tell you something Misao," Yuki said, Misao turned to her."I love Inichi Kasha," Yuki replied as she flashed her eyes at the Ninja Leader."I hope, that he sees that," Misao replied.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&The grin on Soujiro's face was still intact, even though he was seething with anger on the inside of his body. He wanted to kill this man, Soujiro wanted this man to feel the pain from the days that he himself felt the emptiness of loneliness on the inside. Soujiro....wanted to make him pay.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Okay, I think that one or two more chapters will work for this fic. Please review for me. By the way, did I get Yumi's character right? 


	7. For the Love of a Ninja

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Hay everyone! Gomen Nasai that I have not updated this fic in a while; I kinda got stuck on the fight scene that is in this chapter. I watched 'The Last Samurai' twice before I got the courage to write this, and damn it, it still might be just a bunch of crap anyway, But I will try my hardest not to write crappy like. Anyway, I was also grounded from my computer for three days, my fault entirely and I told my Mom that I should be grounded from my lap top because most of my life takes place on it. Well, three days isn't too bad, but I do hope that I am even with my best friend, I mean, she got grounded from the phone, and seeing her friends, not from the computer like me.

_Dedicated to Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane, because she is my best friend in the WORLD and I would be a very boring person if she had not come into my life. Let us just say that my weirdness level, on the scale of 1-19, is a 22 because she has contributed to the growing of it. We are the weirdest set of Best Friends anyone has ever seen and I think that comes into play in our jointed fic 'Evil is Human'. So, if anyone wants a good Vamp fic, than I suggest that one.  
_**Kyoto Ninja******   
  
_Chapter 6: For the Love of a Ninja___   
  
Soujiro Seta stood in his attack stance, glaring wonderfully at Inichi Kasha, the man who wanted to take his Love away from him. Soujiro didn't exactly know why Misao would agree to become his wife, but, he did not care. He loved her with all of his heart, what more could he do for her than fight for the honor of her hand in marriage. Well, that step would come later, first, he had to beat the crap out of Kasha."I will not go easy on you, boy!" Kasha yelled, in a lightning stroke, Kasha had his sword aiming at Soujiro's throat; who did not flinch as the sword swung closer to his throat. 'Wait for it' Soujiro thought, and, as if on queue, when thee sword was barely touching his skin, Soujiro ducked out of the way and faster than light, he was behind Kasha. Kasha turned quickly, it was like he was expecting the move. Soujiro swung his sword at Kasha, who blocked and stepped out of the way."Is that all you got, boy?!" Kasha asked."That is just the start," Soujiro smiled evilly, sure, he might be a wonderer, but he still remembered the lessons that Shishio had given him.

They might have been outdated, and certainly he had to find a new belief. But, the fact of the matter was, the best Swordsman is the one who is left standing at the end of the fight. Soujiro nodded to himself, He might have been beaten by Kenshin, but that was only because had been delusional, He had believed in something that was true for only one man, while Kenshin had another truth, and now...Soujiro knew that the only truth he needed, was the truth that came from Misao.

"I will win, and you will lose," Soujiro said, that was when he disappeared once more, and became visible behind Kasha, Soujiro swung his sword in an arc, cutting through the fabric of the Ninja wedding outfit and drawing blood. Kasha yelled painfully, but he was then in a rage."No mere BOY will win against me!!" he yelled, his anger fueled his thrust; Soujiro was caught off guard and gasped painfully as Kasha twisted the sword around in his gut. Soujiro pulled away from Kasha, and the sword slid out of his middle. Soujiro grasped his middle and bent over in order to catch his breath. He hardly heard Misao yelling his name nor did he notice the tears that had filled her once vibrant blue eyes and were now streaking down her cheeks.Soujiro stood painfully, and brandished his weapon at Kasha.  
"It will take more than that in order to take care of me," Soujiro said, a smile pasted on his lips and his blue eyes emotionless. Kasha just looked at him, not sure what he was going to do about the boy. So, Kasha did the first reasonable thing that came to his mind. Kasha let out a battle cry; he lunged at Soujiro, aiming for his neck. Soujiro stumbled backwards and blocked the attack."Soujiro! Don't give up!" Misao yelled as the two combatants blocked each others attacks. Kasha saw that Soujiro was getting tiered, and it was all from his first successful attack. Soujiro tried to push the pain to the back of his mind and damned himself to hell because he knew he should have been faster than he was. Shishio would have had his head for that one, of course, that was if the man was still alive, and weather or not Soujiro had allowed himself to fall in love with Misao."I will have Mikamachi for my wife, and then the Onniwabanshuu Ninja's have to take orders from me," Kasha said to Soujiro, but loud enough for Misao to hear. Misao felt her face heat up with anger, and Yuki could have sworn that she saw steam come from her ears. Soujiro shook his head."That will never happen, Misao-san loves her group, she would never let you have it," Soujiro replied softly."Than why did she agree to marry me?" Kasha asked."Because...well, I don't care why, I just know that I love her, and I will not let you take her away from me," Soujiro replied, and with that Soujiro lunged at Kasha, his sword...aiming for his throat.Yuki gasped as she watched the young swordsman lunge at her love. She just couldn't bare it any more. She left the safety of the tree and ran to the fighter's. She jumped in front of Soujiro and spread her arms wide. Soujiro gasped suddenly and pulled his arm back, he then jumped to the side of the woman and slid to a stop in front of the tree that Misao still stood behind."Yuki, get out of the way!" Kasha ordered."No! I can not let this go any longer, I can not let the only man I love die because of this!" Yuki said strongly as tears now ran down her cheeks."What?" Misao couldn't help but ask, Yuki smiled at her."Your lover is wounded, I suggest that you two leave now," was all she said as she turned to Kasha."Right, c'mon Soujiro," Misao said and took his hand. Soujiro sheathed his sword and let Misao drag him to the rope that still hung along the cavern wall. Soujiro insisted that Misao climb up first, she glared at him before she started to climb. After she had climbed up a little ways, Soujiro followed.Kasha glared at the two climbers before turning to Yuki.  
"What do you think you are doing? I had him!" Kasha yelled."No, you did not, he would have killed you, and all for the love of Misao-sama," Yuki replied."But..." Kasha could not find any words."I love you, but, if it is not me that you want...than who?" Yuki asked. Kasha did not answer her, he turned and walked out of the cavern garden, by that time, Misao and Soujiro were just climbing to the top of the cavern. Misao dusted off her kimono as Soujiro popped his head up."Thank you for rescuing me," Misao said as she helped Soujiro to his feet."I had to be yelled at otherwise I would not have gotten here on time," Soujiro said."Well, I thank whoever it was who yelled at you," Misao laughed."Well, Yumi-sama always had a way of getting me to do things," Soujiro laughed as well, then the two strode down the mountain path, hand in hand, and as happy as ever.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Aoshi kept himself from smiling as he saw the two lovers walking beneath the Sakura tree's; Misao wore a red Kimono with white plumb blossoms on it, her hair was in a bun. But, she did look pretty, though, she always did. Then, he noticed that she and the young Tenken were holding hands. Aoshi felt warmth grow inside him, people might describe him as an 'ice block' but, Aoshi knew that he was happy for the both of them. And if they were happy...than damn it, he would be too.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: okay, I will most deffinantly finish this soon. It may be finished in 4 chapters. But, I am not sure. Please review this. I would love to see what you think. I also want everyone to know that I am writing an e-mail news letter; it is called '**Writer's** **Workshop: how to write Fan Fiction'**, there are already two issues out but I can e-mail these two issues to anyone new on my e-mail list. Please, just leave your e-mail address in your review if you are interested in the news letter. 


	8. Epilogue: Beatiful Goodby

Darkening Dreams: Okay, this is the last chapter of this fic. I personally want to thank everyone who has reviewed this; I probably wouldn't have had so much fun if I hadn't gotten any. by the wya, if you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name. It used to be 'Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon'.

_Dedicated to Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane, for reviewing this along with everyone else and especially for being my best friend. She was there for me when I needed her most a year ago when my mother was really sick. I don't know how long I would have survived without her. So, here's looking at you kid!_

__  
  
**Kyoto Ninja**

_Epilogue: Beautiful Good-by__   
  
_  
The moon cast an eerie glow that passed through the heavy foliage of the maple and willow tree's that Misao had suddenly found herself. Soujiro stood in front her; he had asked her here for a reason, but as of yet, he hadn't made that reason known to her."Soujiro? What is wrong?" Misao asked, she was now dressed in a clean ninja outfit, instead of a kimono, but Soujiro did not care. To him, she would always be beautiful."I need to say good-by," he started...a sad smile on his face."Good-by? Why? Why do you have to leave?" Misao asked, she clenched her hands behind her in desperation. _'I have finally found the one man that I love, and now he's leaving,'_ she thought."I am a wonderer now, I cannot stay in one place for too long," Soujiro said."I don't care, you have changed, you can stay here with me, ne?" Misao asked."I can't I still have not found my truth," Soujiro said."But...""I'm sorry, but I will come back," Soujiro said.Suddenly there was silence, Misao couldn't say anything, and her mind was blank. Soujiro's heart pounded in his chest as he looked into the azure eyes of his love. He felt tears suddenly well up in his, but he pushed them back. Without knowing it, Misao suddenly found herself in his arms."I love you!" she cried, tears slipping past her defenses and rolling down her pink tinted cheeks."I love you too, Misao-koi, but I must go. In my heart, I know that I can never do you justice with my love till I find my truth that I set out to find after Himura the Battousai defeated me. I must go," Soujiro explained."Will you come back?" Misao whispered. Soujiro leaned down, his mouth was next to her ear.

"I will, I promise," he whispered back. He then tipped Misao's head up and gently kissed her. Misao closed her eyes, she leaned up into the kiss, but suddenly, the warmth that was once there was gone.

"Good-by, Misao-Koi," Soujiro whispered. He stepped back from her, his body going cold from the lack of warmth."Come back soon," Misao said."I will," Soujiro replied, he shouldered his sword and bag and then turned from her.

He then started to walk down the dirt path. He did not turn back; he could not even look back. But, he could here the sobs of his love behind him.

"Good-by, Sou-koi," Misao whispered as the dark form of Soujiro Seta disappeared into the night._**THE END**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Darkening Dreams: Okay, sorry that it had to fall on such a sad note. But I think the whole thing is sweet. I know that the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter, but I liked it. Actually it is a title to a country song. I have no clue who sings it, but whatever!  
  
I hope that you all have like this fic, and I am planning on a sequel. It is called _Morning Star and __Night Time Dreams_. But, the title may change. Okay, please review and if you have any idea's about the Misao/Soujiro pairing and you would like to see it in the sequel, than please put them in your reviews here.  
  
Thank you all...and don't forget to keep your stick on the ice (the Red/Green Show, PBS)**_The Man's Prayer:  
  
I'm a man, _**

**_But I can change,_**

**_ If I have too..._**

**_I guess _**

**__**

**_(The Red/Green show, PBS)_**


End file.
